Butterfly Kisses
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: A collection of weddings Roxas and Naminé have attended over the years. Five-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Kisses<strong>

Chapter #1

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Honey, stop squirming." The young woman told her husband. She was straightening his black tie. The young man was dressed in his formal wear, dress pants, black socks, a white shirt, blazer and tie.<p>

"Sorry Tifa," The blond man sighed, "I just hate wearing these things."

His wife smiled. She wore a black dress, ending right below her knees. It had a low neckline and thick straps that exposed her shoulders. She wore red waterfall earrings and a matching necklace. Her long black hair was tied back in an up-do, the loose strands framing her face, "It's just for a couple more hours, Cloud. You can loosen it when we get to the wedding reception." She finished fixing his tie and rested her hands on his chest, "It's for Zack and Aerith, just remember that." She pecked him lightly and then turned around, gasping when she saw their four year old daughter smiling up at her. "Oh my goodness! Naminé, you look wonderful!"

She scooped up the giggling small girl. "Daddy, did you see what Naminé was wearing?" Tifa asked the man in front of her.

Cloud smiled, "Yes I did." He said looking at his daughter. She was in a pink dress, the torso covered in sequins. There was a matching pink bow on the left side of the toddler's head, her shoulder length blonde hair resting against the sides of her face. "You look fantastic, my dear." He leaned towards his daughter and gave her butterfly kisses along her cheek, causing her to giggle even more. He then placed a kiss on her nose and began to pull away.

Naminé outstretched her hands towards her father, but Cloud shook his head, "Not now darling, Mommy just had to fix my clothes, if I hold you they may get out of place. I can hold you later at the wedding"

Naminé pulled her hands back towards herself and rested her head against her mother's shoulder, "Okay Daddy." She said with a smile. She then wrapped her arms around the back of Tifa's neck and snuggled into her, taking in her mother's scent.

"Well, we better get going." Tifa said happily, "We can't bring the flower girl late to the wedding."

"That's right Mommy," Cloud said slipping into his dress shoes. "The flower girl has to be there early."

"The flower girl!" Naminé said lifting her head from Tifa's neck, "That's me!"

Tifa laughed, "That's right. And who's getting married?"

"Uncle Zack and Aunty Aerith." Naminé smiled.

Grabbing his wife's purse from the counter Cloud went to open the front door. "That's right." He smiled, "Now come on, everyone in the car."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The church looked huge through Naminé's eyes. The ceiling was extremely high, and the walls were covered in what seemed to be painted glass. The windows brought in the natural light of the afternoon, which made the room have a nice airy feel to it. Naminé walked happily in between her parents, holding onto her father's hand. She didn't know where they were headed exactly; she just knew that somewhere in this large room her uncle and aunt were going to get married.

Besides Naminé and her parents, there were only a few other people at the church for now. Cloud led his family towards a familiar family of four.

"Uncle Tidus! Aunty Yuna!" He called with a wave of his hand.

The two adults turned around, both wearing grins if their own. "Cloud, Tifa!" They gave the couple hugs as a hello before turning their attention to the small girl.

"Hello Naminé." They said happily.

"Hello." She smiled back at them, "I like your dress Aunty Yuna."

Yuna looked down at her peach gown and laughed, "Thank you very much Naminé, I like your dress too, it's very pretty."

"Boys, come say hello to Naminé." Tidus said to his two sons who had decided to stay behind their father.

The two young boys walked around their parents and into view. One had spiky brown hair like his mother and wore a small blazer, while the other had blond hair like his father and was in a white dress shirt with a formal black vest atop.

"Hello Naminé!" The brunette and older of the two greeted her. He reached out and hugged the small girl in front of him.

"Hello Sora!" She replied. With her arms still wrapped around the brunette, her eyes traveled to land on the blond beside his brother, "Hello Roxas!" She smiled.

"Hi Naminé!" He grinned back.

Naminé pulled away from Sora and moved her hands away from herself "Do you like my dress?"

Sora and Roxas both nodded. "Do you like my vest?" Roxas asked.

Naminé nodded then proceeded to say, "I'm the flower girl."

Roxas' smile widened, "I'm the ring boy."

"That means you two are going to get to walk down the aisle together today." Yuna told the two toddlers.

"And after that, she won't be walking down the aisle in a while." Cloud said resting his hand on top of his daughter's head.

Tifa smiled from her husband's comment. "Naminé dear, let's go get you your flower basket." She outstretched her hand to the small girl and then carried her to the back of the church. There, they found Naminé's teenage cousin Aqua sorting out some wedding items.

"Hey guys." She greeted them with a smile. She was dressed in a blue dress, with a round neck. Just like Tifa's dress, it had straps, but Aqua's ended a bit above her knees, a younger looking cut. "What can I get for you?"

"Naminé here is looking for her flower basket." Tifa explained, "I was wondering if you had it."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Aqua said. She reached behind her and rummaged through a box. Then she turned back around, holding a mall white basket in her hands. Naminé tiptoed, curious to see what was inside.

Tifa took the basket from Aqua with a thank you and then bent down by her daughter. "Okay Nams, do you know what you have to do"

"Throw petals." Naminé said putting her hands behind her back.

Tifa nodded, "And do you know how?"

The small girl shook her head.

Tifa handed her daughter the basket filled with rose petals. "You're going to pick up a handful of petals and throw them to one side of the aisle. Then, after another step, you take another handful and throw it to the other side. You keep on doing that until you reach the front." Tifa waited a moment, "Do you understand, sweetheart?"

Naminé thought and then slowly nodded, "I think so Mommy."

A smile broke out across Tifa's face, "That's my girl." She pecked her daughter on the cheek and then stood back up, outstretching her hand to her daughter once again. "Come on, let's go find Daddy."

The two walked down the aisle, searching the benches on either side for Cloud. The church was starting to fill up now, and so it was harder to find him in the large crowd. Soon enough, Tifa spotted her husband sitting down with Tidus and Yuna. She led her daughter through the people standing in the aisle and sat down on the bench next to the blond man. She then helped her daughter up on the bench and turned to greet the others, "Hey guys."

Cloud kissed Tifa's cheek and then turned to look at Naminé, "What's that you got there, pumpkin?"

Naminé extended her hand with the basket in front of her, "The flower basket. I'm gonna drop flowers from it." She smiled.

Her father chuckled, "I see." He then leaned back in his seat and wrapped his arm around Tifa, continuing his discussion with Tidus and Yuna.

Naminé placed her basket back down on her lap, and when she looked back up Roxas and Sora were sitting on the bench in front of her, sitting on the knees looking at her.

"Hello!" She beamed.

"Hi!" Sora grinned with all his teeth.

"Are those the flower petals?" Roxas asked, pointing towards the basket in Naminé's lap.

The blonde girl nodded, "I'm going to throw them."

Roxas smiled, "Cool!"

Just then, Aqua approached the bench, "Aunty Tifa?" She called.

Both of Naminé's parents turned toward the aisle, where Aqua was standing at the end of the bench they were sitting at.

"Aqua," Tifa said, "What is it, dear?"

"We're going to need to take Naminé now." She explained. She then turned to Yuna and Tidus, "Roxas too."

Both sets of parents nodded, "Have fun sweetheart ." Tifa smiled. She kissed Naminé's forehead and then helped her off the bench with the basket.

The small girl stood next to Roxas, and together they followed Aqua through the crowd and towards the front of the church. When the got behind the large doors, the two children started to fidget as they watched Aqua run to a table at the back searching for something. When she came back she handed Roxas a small purple pillow with two rings atop it.

"Roxas, you have to try and keep this steady, it can't drop, okay?" Aqua told him seriously.

Roxas stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth and took the pillow from Aqua in both of his small hands. "Got it." He smiled at her.

Aqua smiled at him and then went back to the table at the back. She grabbed a small bouquet of pink flowers and then joined the line of bridesmaids behind the closed doors, getting ready to leave.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" Naminé asked her older cousin, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, you look silly just standing in a line." Roxas added.

Aqua smiled down at the children, "We're bridesmaids. So we're going to walk out before Aunty Aerith."

"Before us?" Naminé asked.

Aqua nodded, "Right before you guys. After we go, Roxas walks, then you Naminé."

Just then, the music from inside started to play. Aqua straightened up in her line, smiled at the kids one last time, and then followed the other bridesmaids down the aisle. Naminé and Roxas looked through the newly opened doors and gulped. There were _a lot _of people outside.

"Roxas," Naminé whispered, "I'm scared."

Roxas looked over at the small girl next to him, "It's okay Naminé, I'll walk down first. Just follow me." He told her with a comforting smile.

Then Roxas started to walk through the door, and Naminé felt terribly alone. She wobbled to stand in front of the door, took a huge breath and started to walk. She looked around the large room, searching for her parents, but they were no where in sight. She started to drop the petals on the floor, still searching. Then, she started to look ahead, and saw her Uncle Zack wondering how he had gotten there. She looked to his left and saw Roxas standing there, giving her the hugest smile she's ever seen. She smiled back at him as she continued to drop the rose petals along the aisle, and then as she walked past the first row she saw her parents beaming at her. She smiled at them and then turned to look at the front of the room again. This time, her eyes landed on Aqua, who smiled at her. Naminé quickly dropped her last few petals and then ran towards her older cousin, latching herself on Aqua's leg, not realizing she had broken the bridesmaids formation at the front of the church.

Her actions caused the crowd to laugh, but then the music changed, indicating that the bride was coming, and everyone turned waiting for Aerith to walk down the aisle.

When Aerith emerged, the crowd held their breath. She was wearing a long white gown, with a low straight neckline. Attached to the corners of the neckline were lace sleeves, which rested on her small shoulders. Her hair was out, the brown curls landing on her shoulders and her vial sat atop her head, wrapping around the sides of her body neatly. She held a bouquet of tulips, and wore a smile on her lips, her eyes focused on the groom at the end of the aisle.

Upon arriving at the front of the church, Zack took one of Aerith's hands in his and whispered a compliment to her, causing the bride to blush. Then, they turned to look at the priest, who began the wedding ceremony.

Naminé fidgeted, twirling the basket in her hands, rocketing back an forth on her heels only to be gently stopped by Aqua's hand. The small girl was getting bored of hearing the man at the front speak, she didn't understand what he was talking about, and she was getting reckless.

After what felt like forever to the small girl, the priest asked Roxas for the rings. He lifted the pillow up, and Aerith and Zack took them in their hands, saying small words before placing them on each others ring fingers.

Naminé didn't pay attention to what the priest said after that, but soon enough she saw her aunt and uncle kissing, and everyone sitting down was clapping, crying or even a bit of both. Naminé watched as her aunt and uncle walked down the aisle together, and how the bridesmaids followed afterwards. Confused, Roxas and Naminé looked at each other, and then the two ran towards their parents, who sat at the front benches.

"You were great darling!" Cloud said picking his daughter up and placing her in his lap.

Naminé cuddled into her father, and when he got up she rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her out of the church and down the road to a large building where the reception was being held. When the walked inside, Naminé was immeidately mesmerized by the room's appearance. It was large and white, the front holding a long table that stood on a higher level than the common floor. All across one side of the building sat tables, some seating two, others up to eight. The second side of the building was clear- the dance floor for later. Together, Cloud and Tifa walked through the crowd to find the table reserved for their family. They sat down at a table for seven, and soon enough Yuna and the others came to fill in the rest of the seats.

When the bride and groom entered the reception hall, the crowds cheered and clapped. They worked their way to the long high table at the front of the room, and made a speech. Then, dinner was served. After everyone had finished eating, the dance floor started to fill, and Tifa carried Naminé to dance. Together, Naminé and her mother danced to three different songs, all causing the small girl to giggle.

When she came back to her seat, Sora was out on the dance floor with Yuna, the small boy laughing whenever his mother would spin him.

"Enjoying the wedding, kids?" Tidus asked when Naminé sat down next to Roxas at the table.

Tifa slid in next to Cloud, pecking him on the cheek as he started to drink his water.

"Yeah!" Naminé answered. "Are you Roxas?"

The spiky blond nodded, "I like the wedding too!"

"It's so much fun!" Naminé told the boy next to her.

"Why don't we have one?" Roxas shouted over the music.

Just then, Cloud almost choked on his drink. Tifa tried to hide a smile as she checked on her husband to make sure he was alright.

"Then we can have more fun!" Roxas finished.

Naminé nodded, "That's a good idea, Roxas!"

Cloud rested his head in his hands as Tifa patted his back. "Lord, help me." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was the first chapter of my new five-shot. :)<strong>

**I hope you all like it. :D **

**As for my other stories, they're all being planning out in a notebook, chapter by chapter. So when I get everything under control, they will be updated. :)**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave me a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Kisses<strong>

Chapter #2

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Pass me the last gift bag." The young blonde asked.<p>

The brunette beside her bent under the desk they were standing at, and when he stood up, a small purple bag was in his left hand. "Here you go, Naminé." He grinned.

The fourteen year old smiled back at her friend, "Thanks Sora." Taking the bag from the boy, she turned around and added it to the large basket that sat on the counter behind her, filled with purple bags identical to the one in her hand. Once she finished moving some of the bags around to make the basket presentable, she picked it up and tucked it under the desk. Then, with a sigh, she stood back up, clapping her hands together. "That's it, we're done." She told her friend.

"Sweet." Sora announced. "Now we can just go sit down." He moved to the side as he fixed the front of his blazer, allowing Naminé to pass in front of him, and together the two friends made their way to the front of the church, where their families were waiting for them.

When they arrived at their benches, Naminé walked towards her mother. Tifa was dressed in a formal red dress ending at her feet. She wore gold bracelets on both arms, and a matching necklace. Along with her golden hoop earrings, a golden ring sat on Tifa's middle finger of her right hand, the metal catching the light at Tifa made gestures to go with the story she was sharing with Yuna.

Upon her daughter's arrival, Tifa turned and smiled. "Finished helping out, sweetheart?" She asked.

Naminé nodded, "Yeah, Sora and I finished putting all the gift bags together."

"Good job." Her mother said.

"Naminé, you look lovely." Yuna said from the side. The brunette was dressed in a purple gown, with green jewellery. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail, her bangs swept to land on one side of her face.

"Thanks Yuna." Naminé said with a small bow. She took her hair in her hand and positioned it to stay on her right shoulder, covering the strap of her yellow knee length dress.

"Mom, Sora and I are just going to wait for Roxas on the bench, okay?" Naminé said in a questioning tone.

Tifa nodded, "That's fine honey, just look out for your father and Tidus, alright?"

"No problem." The young girl said. She then bid both of the women farewell and walked to the bench on the left side of the aisle where Sora was already sitting down.

Naminé carefully sat down next to her friend, making sure not to wrinkle the bottom of her dress, and then threw her head back, letting out a long sigh. All the work they'd done to help prepare for her cousin's wedding had really tired her out. When she felt herself relax, she brought her head back down and looked at the brunette, "Sora, where's Roxas?" She asked.

The brunette was struggling to fix the buttons on his sleeve, "He's helping out in the back." Sora stated, "You know, with the flower girl and stuff."

Naminé leaned over and took the brunette's wrist in her hand, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeve for him, "I see." She replied.

Just then Naminé heard footsteps approaching their bench. She finished buttoning Sora's cuffs, and while letting go of his hand, she lifted her head to try and find the person coming towards them. A few steps away, the spiky blond was talking to his mother Yuna. He looked around, and when his eyes landed on Naminé, he smiled at her. After sharing a few more words with his mother, Roxas walked towards the bench, sliding in next to Naminé so that she sat between the two brothers.

"Hello there." Naminé greeted the boy next to her with a smile.

"Hey Naminé." Roxas grinned. He leaned back against the bench, and turned to look at his friend. "Nice dress."

Naminé passed her hands over the fabric atop her legs, smoothing the fabric, "Thank you." She looked up at his formal wear, "Nice suit."

Roxas chuckled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the church quieted down, and the music started to play. Everyone stood, and Naminé saw her father and mother across the aisle. She then turned to watch the best man and maid of honour walk down the aisle to take their places at the front of the church. The bridesmaids followed, then the groom-Terra, and soon enough the ring bearer walked down the aisle. Then, a small girl stumbled onto the aisle. She took the flower petals out from her basket and threw them on either side of the aisle, preparing the walkway for the bride.

"I think you were a better flower girl."

Naminé turned her head a bit to the left to see Roxas hovering over her shoulder. She smiled from his words, "Roxas, we were so small back then, how do you even remember what I did?" She whispered.

He shrugged, "Pictures, Videos." He explained. "You were way cuter."

Naminé held back a laugh, "Well, I think you were an awesome ring bearer."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "But Naminé, we were so small back then, how do you even remember?" He mocked.

"Pictures, Videos." Naminé mimicked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Then, both blondes heard Tifa's loud 'Ssh' from the other side of the aisle, bringing their discussion to an end.

The music slowed, and the classic bridal tune started to play. Both doors at the back of the church opened, and everyone waited for the bride to come into sight.

Aqua, holding her younger brother, Yuj's arm in one hand, strode forward, the sun coming through the windows shining perfectly on her white gown. She wore a huge grin on her face, and her short blue hair fell perfectly around her cheeks. Her strapless mermaid dress fit her perfectly, and the ruffles at the bottom made the dress look very elegant. The veil wasn't the longest, it ended below her shoulders, but she still looked beautiful none the less.

Naminé's eyes followed her cousin up the aisle, and when Aqua and Yuj arrived at the front of the church, Yuj hugged his sister and kissed her cheek before joining their weeping mother, Naminé's Aunt Carla, on the front bench.

Upon arriving at the front of the church, Aqua intertwined her right hand with Terra's left, her other hand still holding her bouquet of sunflowers.

The crowd sat down, and the priest began the ceremony. Naminé watched as the priest talked about what love was, and how strong the feeling was. She watched as her cousin and her soon to be husband lit a candle together, and how the priest explained how it symbolized them lighting their new life together. Though the ceremony interested Naminé at first, she soon started to get bored, and started to slightly bounce her knee. She looked around her, only to notice the two brothers were getting restless as well. Roxas had started to play with the buttons of his blazer, and Sora had started to unbutton the cuffs of his sleeves, struggling to re button them afterwards.

Naminé sighed, and leaned towards the brunette, taking his wist into her hands the second time that day. She buttoned his cuffs, and he mouthed her a thank you. Then, Naminé heard the priest request the rings.

Her eyes went back to the front of the room, and she watched Aqua slip a golden ring onto Terra's hand, and then Terra slip a diamond ring onto Aqua's. After the priest announced them husband and wife, the couple shared a long kiss, causing the crowd to hoot.

When they pulled apart, Terra planted butterfly kisses on Aqua's cheek and Naminé noticed the blush spread across her cousin's face. Then the newly married couple made their way down the aisle together and out the church. The bridesmaids and others followed soon afterwards. It was time for the reception.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Aqua and Terra had decided to hold their reception at a castle like building. Inside, the walls were cream, with gold accents along the top and bottom. A large chandelier hung from the center of the cieling, it's crystals catching the light that came in through the large windows scattered across the room. At the end of the room the higher table for the bride and groom was covered in a red cloth, allowing it to pop against it's surroundings. The room was exquisite.

After dinner was served, the music started to play. Naminé and Roxas sat together at their table, both their parents and Sora were on the floor. Naminé fiddled with her napkin silently as Roxas rubbed the tired look out of his eyes.

Naminé turned to look at him, and resting the side of her head in her palm, she smiled. "Tired?" She asked.

Roxas moved his hands away form his eyes and looked at her, "I went to sleep really late last night, Nams. I'm exhausted."

"Let me guess," Naminé said throwing the napkin on the table in front of her as she leaned back in her seat, "You were on your X-Box."

Roxas sighed, "Yeah."

Naminé just smiled, and started to laugh.

Just then, Sora came running towards them. "Naminé!" He called. He ran towards the young girl and pulled her out her seat, "Dance with me." He smiled.

"Sora, you know I'm not much of a dancer." She complained.

"One dance! Please!" Sora whined.

Naminé thought, "Only if you make Roxas dance after."

Sora smiled, "It's a deal."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Roxas called from the table.

"Nope." Naminé grinned over her shoulder as the brunette pulled her over onto the dance floor.

The song was fast and upbeat, and the two jumped and laughed together. Sora and Naminé took turns spinning each other until they got dizzy, and then they would just twirl together. Though Naminé wasn't much for dancing, she was having a great time.

About three songs later, Naminé and Sora made their way back to their seats, both exhausted. Plopping down on either side of Roxas, they gulped down their glasses of water and then started to lean on the spiky blond between them.

"Roxas, it's your turn to go and dance." Naminé breathed from against his shoulder.

She felt him shake his head, "I don't think so."

"Come on brother." Sora called from his other side, "Go have some fun."

"Yeah," Naminé agreed. She lifted herself off of him and got up, "I'll go with you." Sh said extending her hand out to her friend.

Roxas looked at her small hand, and then at her face. With a sigh he got out his seat, "Why not?" He said taking Naminé's hand in his.

When the two got to the dance floor, the upbeat music suddenly stopped, and was replaced with a slow song.

Both blondes watched as people all around them got into pairs, dancing in each others arms. Naminé even spotted Aqua and Terra in the middle of the crowd, his arms wrapped around her waist and Aqua's face cuddled into his neck.

Without sharing a word, both blondes started to walk back to their table together, but just as they were about to get off the dance floor, Sora appeared out of thin air. "Where are you two going?" He questioned.

"Sora, it's a slow song." Naminé said, "Roxas and I will just wait until another fast one comes on."

"What she said." Roxas said from the side.

"No, you two go on now." Sora said as he shoved them back onto the dance floor.

No matter how much the blondes protested, Sora just pushed them back, and so after the brunette watched them walk to the middle of the dance floor, Roxas sighed.

He walked a bit closer to Naminé and extended her his to her. She mirrored his movements from earlier, looking at his hand, and then his face. She nodded at him, and then awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. Roxas placed his hands on either side of her waist, and the two started to sway to the music.

Naminé started to relax and rested her head on Roxas' shoulder, still exhausted. Surprised from her actions, Roxas stiffened at first. His eyes were on her small head, and how her hair hid the side of her face. He soon loosened up again, and slowly moved his head closer to hers, resting his cheek against her hair.

Naminé opened her eyes from his shoulder and saw his chin lingering above her head. She lifted her eyes even more and saw Roxas' relaxed face, eyes closed. She let her eyes linger, and soon he felt herself blushing. She quickly lowered her eyes and closed them shut, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was starting to get in her stomach.

Roxas' hand shifted on her waist, and Naminé felt her insides suddenly somersault.

What was this new thing she was feeling for Roxas?

Across the room Cloud and Tidus were taking a break from dancing with their wives on the floor. The two were in deep discussion when Cloud's eyes floated over to the dance floor, where he saw his daughter in Roxas' arms.

Before he could even question what was going on, Sora walked towards them.

"Hey son." Tidus greeted the brunette. He rumpled his son's hair, "Why so giddy?"

Sora pointed towards the dance floor, directly at Roxas and Naminé, "I'm _giddy _because I set that up." He said proudly, straightening his blazer.

Cloud glared over at the young boy, "_You_ set that up Sora?" He couldn't seem to think of a reason why anyone would try and set up his little girl with anyone.

Tidus could see where this was headed. "Oh boy." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here was Chapter #2. :) <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Again, this is going to be a five shot, so we only have three more chapters left. **

**Thanks so much for all the support this story has gotten! :) You guys are the best!**

**Please leave me another review everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Kisses<strong>

Chapter #3

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you ran almost half an hour late." Her voice wasn't annoyed, just a bit frustrated.<p>

"Sorry," Roxas said as he speed walked to their car. He was in a dress suit with a special red tie to show his place as best man. "I lost track of time."

"I could tell." His girlfriend's voice held a teasing tone. She walked towards the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Sliding into the Corolla, she made sure not to crinkle her pink maid of honour dress. As she closed the door with one hand, she pulled the flap from the roof of the car down to expose a vanity mirror with the other. Double checking her mild pink lipstick and eye shadow, Naminé nodded at her reflection before putting the mirror away. She then proceeded to buckle herself up, and when she was done she looked over to her companion. She watched her boyfriend fasten his own seatbelt and she suddenly raised one eyebrow in a suspicious manner after looking at the collar of his shirt.

She sighed, "Roxas, look at me."

The spiky blond turned towards Naminé, and the young woman leaned towards him, fixing his uneven collar. "Do you even look at yourself in the mirror when you get dressed?" She joked with a smile.

Roxas gave her a lopsided grin, "Well, someone was rushing me today. I didn't have the time to." He leaned towards Naminé, making the small space between them even smaller.

Naminé looked up at his face and felt her cheeks flush, "Oh shut up." She said softly.

Roxas closed the space between them, giving her the lightest of kisses. When he pulled away he rested both hands on the steering wheel and started to drive out of their house. "How far is the church from here?" He asked his girlfriend with a sideways glance.

Naminé looked out the window and squinted her eyes in thought, "About twenty minutes." She turned to look at the clock on the dashboard. It read 2:47 pm. "We're supposed to be there for three o'clock, think you can step on the gas?"

Roxas nodded, "Knowing Kairi, she'll need you in about fifteen minutes to ask if marrying my brother really is a good idea."

Naminé smiled, "That sounds like her alright."

The young man stole another look at his girlfriend, "Do you think that they'll need our help setting everything up? Or we'll just be able to be with Sora and Kairi to calm them down?"

Naminé looked over at Roxas, "I'm hoping they won't need our help. The wedding's at four, and if we're able to get there at three, Sora and Kairi will require our undivided attention."

Roxas nodded, "Pre-wedding nerves." He sighed. With that, he turned back to look at the road and he hit the gas.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Sora and Kairi had borrowed the small building next to church in order to prepare for their big day. After pulling into the driveway, the young blonde couple walked into the building and was immediately attacked by a crowd of people asking questions about preparation. As Maid of Honour and Best Man, Roxas and Naminé directed the large crowd to another one of their friends, Olette, who enjoyed planning events. She was already at the back of the room, dividing the programs into different piles, and when the crowd shifted from the blondes to the brunette, she didn't seem intimidated at all.

Roxas and Naminé then proceeded to walk down the hall, creating space between themselves and the crowd before going off to find the bride and groom to be.

Naminé stopped walking and pulled herself and her boyfriend to the side of the hall. She tiptoed and gave him a warm kiss. "I'm gonna go and try to find Kairi's room. I probably won't be seeing you until the wedding starts."

Roxas nodded, "I'll go and find Sora, knowing my brother he's freaking out right about now."

Naminé smiled, "I'll see in a bit, alright?"

Roxas nodded, "See you later, sweetheart." He smiled before dashing down the hall.

Naminé watched him turn the right corner before starting down the hall herself. She continued to walk straight down, knowing that the largest room in the building was down that hall, and she suspected Kairi would have requested that room.

When the Maid of Honour arrived outside the back room, she gently knocked her knuckles against the wooden door.

"Come in." Kairi's voice said from the other side of the door.

The blonde woman opened the door and slipped inside, "Hey, it's Naminé." She said as she closed the door behind her.

When she looked up, she saw her best friend dressed in a white robe, sitting down on the small loveseat located at the back of the room. "Kairi?" Naminé asked as she approached her friend, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The two young women had known each other since the beginning of college, which was five years ago, and in that time Naminé had hardly seen Kairi in this state. The blonde woman sat down next to the bride to be and gently placed a hand on her back, "Kairi?"

Kairi's head was in her hands, the side of her face covered by her hair, "Naminé, do you think Sora and I are getting married too quickly?"

Naminé was quiet. Both Sora and Kairi were two years older than her, making them twenty four years old. As soon as Naminé had introduced her new friend to the brothers there was something between Sora and Kairi. "I think that you guys are getting married just at the right time." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "It's true, you guys are young, but you've been together for a very long time, and it's clear you two care about each other."

The red head lifted her head to look at her best friend, nodding along to her words.

"You guys knew that you wanted to get married two years ago, remember Kairi?" Naminé continued, "But Roxas and I convinced you to wait until you finishing university." Both of them smiled at the memory, "Here you are Kairi, finished schooling and getting ready for your wedding." She paused, "Do you feel the same way you did those two years ago?"

Kairi nodded almost immediately.

"Well then, you and Sora are getting married just at the right time." Naminé smiled, tilting her head to the side.

Kairi's face relaxed and a smile broke out across her face. "Thanks Naminé." She hugged her friend before getting up from the loveseat to walk over to the room partition, where her wedding dress hung. Naminé waited on the loveseat, and watched Kairi's hands drape her robe over the top of the piece of furniture. Soon enough, the auburn haired woman stepped out from the partition, her hands on her hips. "So? How do I look?"

Naminé got up from her seat and walked towards her friend. Kairi's dress was a long formal wedding dress, hugging her upper torso and waist, then flowed out by her legs down to the ground. The straps of her dress were thick, and they rested nicely on her shoulders. "Lovely." Naminé smiled. "Now let's get your make-up ready."

Kairi walked over to the small table in the room and sat down. She started to apply a small amount of mascara to make her eyelashes appear a bit fuller and then she added some red lipstick. Naminé joined her by the table, standing behind the redhead.

"Half ponytail?" Naminé asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yes please."

The blonde woman started to comb the bride's hair and after a few minutes she was done. After that, Kairi got out of her seat and sat down on the loveseat to put on her shoes, which were elegant, strappy white heels. Before getting up, Naminé brought Kairi her veil and rested it gently on her head, the small silver headband on it shining.

Kairi got up from her seat and let out a long breath, her nervousness filling the room. "Is everything alright?" She asked her friend.

"You look wonderful Kairi." Naminé nodded, "I know your mom would think so too."

Kairi smiled from Naminé's words and then walked back to the table once more. She picked up a small silver chain with a blue pendent, her something blue, and fastened it around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall and smiled, her hand resting on the pendent. "It was hers." She said softly.

Naminé walked over to her friend and rested a hand on Kairi's shoulder in a comforting manner. After a few silent moments passed Kairi turned to look at her Maid of Honour with a smile, "Well, let's get this wedding started!"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"I was just about to come look for you." Roxas said as Naminé skidded to a stop next to him. They were standing in front of the doors that led to the aisle. His eyes were full of worry, "Is everything alright?"

Naminé patted the sides of her dress, making sure her attire was still in place, as she nodded her head. "Yeah, Kairi's alright. She just needed some girl time." The young woman smiled at her boyfriend and happily accepted her small bouquet of white flowers from a wedding helper. Holding the flowers in her left hand, she linked her other through Roxas.

The music from inside the main room started to play, and two attendants opened the doors in front of Roxas and Naminé. Being Best Man and Maid of Honour, the two would start the ceremony. Together, they walked down the aisle and upon arriving at the front, unlocked their joined arms and took their places on either side of the priest. Naminé was the only person on the priest's right for now, Roxas was joined by Sora on the left. From there, they watched the bridesmaids file in along with the ring bearer and flower girl.

Then, the music changed and Kairi started to walk down the aisle with her father. The redhead's eyes were filled with tears ready to fall. As she walked down the aisle, her eyes drifted all along the room, when they landed on Naminé the two shared a smile, and then Kairi's eyes landed on Sora. Her smile grew even larger, and her eyes stayed locked on her fiancé. When she walked up to the front, Naminé, Roxas and the bridesmaids all turned to face the middle of the church. Roxas' eyes found Naminé's and he smiled at her, causing the blonde woman to turn a bit pink.

They listened to what the priest had to say about love and living together. Roxas' eyes would occasionally find Naminé's behind their friends' heads, and whenever they did he would just look at her with such love her cheeks would flush. When the time came, Kairi and Sora exchanged rings, their happiness clearly showing as Sora slightly jumped where he stood and Kairi was bouncing with a huge smile on her face. Then, Sora took the redhead's hands in his, and the two stared at each other when the priest started to declare them husband and wife. Before he could even finish speaking, Sora took Kairi in his arms and kissed her, causing the crowd to laugh and 'Oooh.'

Naminé smiled at the couple, and she watched as together they walked out of the church, everyone applauding the newly-weds. Then, Naminé and Roxas walked to stand where Kairi and Sora previously stood. He took her arm in his, and together they walked down the aisle, Best Man and Maid of Honour.

Roxas lowered his head next to Naminé's ear, "I love you, you know that?" He said when they were halfway down the aisle.

Naminé looked up at her boyfriend to her left, a smile on her face. "I love you more, you know that?"

Roxas chuckled, as they walked out of the church, then he looked down at his girlfriend with a smile, her eyes already locked on his, "I doubt that's possible." And then he lowered his lips to hers.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Oh man, I remember when Naminé introduced us to Kairi." Roxas said into the microphone. He was currently giving his best man speech. "We were in college, first year, and Sora and I were just hanging out in my dorm room waiting for my amazing girlfriend to show up." He turned to look at Naminé as he said this, then he continued with his story, "Nams walked into the room and told us 'Hey Guys, this is Kairi, she's in one of my classes' and Sora literally fell head over heels for her because he fell off the chair he was sitting on and rolled across the floor as soon as his eyes landed on her." The crowds started to laugh and Roxas waited for them to simmer down before going on, "My brother has been nothing but happy since that day, and it's all thanks to Kairi, my new sister in law" He looked at the redhead now, "Thank you for taking care of him, and please continue to keep him safe and happy. I wish only the best for you two." The crowds clapped, the sound of the crashing waves against the shore no longer audible.

Sora and Kairi had decided to rent out a large beach pier for their after party. Roxas walked over to Naminé and handed her the microphone, it was her turn to make a speech. "Okay," She said into the mic, "First of all, I want to congratulate Sora and Kairi." She smiled, "You two have been inseparable since you've met, you guys belong together and I'm really happy you're here today celebrating your marriage." She paused, "You guys are my best friends, and I wish nothing but happiness for your new life together. I hope you guys are able to do everything you want together, accomplish your goals and visit everywhere you want to together. My door is always welcome if you ever need someone to turn to. Keep each other happy and safe, and remember how much you love each other no matter how bad a situation may turn out." The crowd applauded again and soon enough everyone transferred out onto the beach to dance during the sunset.

The fast paced songs started and then the music simmered down and Roxas grabbed the microphone, "And now, let's celebrate the bride and groom's first dance together!"

Sora and Kairi met on the sand and wrapped their arms around each other. They swayed to the music, and Kairi gently rested her head on Sora's shoulder. The brunette kissed on the top of her head before leaning his cheek against her hair.

When the song was done, partners joined each other on the dance floor as another slow song played. Naminé and Roxas found each other on the sand and fell into each other's arms.

"I'm really happy for them." Naminé said against Roxas' chest.

He lowered his head down to hers, "So am I." He whispered.

Naminé sighed and cuddled further into her boyfriend. She felt his face get closer to hers and then his eyelashes placed small butterfly kisses across her cheek. She smiled and hummed against his chest, enjoying the dance.

When the music stopped, everyone clapped for the DJ and suddenly someone hugged Naminé from behind. When she gasped in shock and she heard a chuckle in response the young woman knew exactly who it was before turning around.

"Sora!" She exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that." When she turned around she saw that Kairi had grabbed Roxas as well, the married couple wearing identical grins.

"Sorry Naminé." Sora said as he scratched the back of his head.

Naminé smiled, "It's alright."

"We came here to tell you guys we're going to cut the cake." Kairi said happily.

Her husband nodded, "Yup, and we wanted you guys to be right there with us. That way, you get first pick on the slices."

Roxas chuckled, "Come on, let's go."

The four friends walked together towards the table set up along the fence of the pier. Once there, they announced the cake would be cut and the crowd gathered around. Together, Sora and Kairi held the knife and cut into the dessert. Sora then took a forkful of the chocolate cake and fed it to his wife, then Kairi took a forkful and before Sora could try and eat it, she mushed it against his nose, causing a fit of laughter. Sora took Kairi in his arms and pressed his nose against hers, spreading the icing onto her face as well.

Once all the dessert was set out, the women all gathered on the beach for the bouquet throw. Naminé stood to the side with Roxas, watching Kairi get prepared.

"Nams, why aren't you in there?" Olette asked as she started to run towards the crowd.

Naminé turned around to see their friend, "I don't really wanna play." She admitted.

"Oh come on." Olette insisted, grabbing her friend by the wrist.

"Olette!" Naminé cried as the brunette pulled her into the crowd of women waiting for the bouquet. When Olette finally released her hold on the blonde, Naminé turned to look at Roxas, who was just leaning against the pier with a grin on his face.

Naminé turned back to look at the front, where Kairi's back faced her. "Ready girls?" She called over her shoulder.

There were many different replies, but they were all implying yes. Then, Kairi threw the bouquet of red roses over her head, the flowers twirling in the air towards the group of women.

Everyone around Naminé ran and pushed her aside, but just as the bouquet was going to lower into the sea of hands, someone pushed Naminé by the small of her back and she went tumbling forward, her arms wide open.

The red roses landed in the blonde's woman's hands, leaving her mouth open in shock. She turned around and saw Olette smiling, happy that her small shove helped Naminé grab the bouquet.

From the pier, Roxas was also shocked. He saw Naminé's eyes leave the crowd and lock with his, her cheeks a deep red. Roxas couldn't help but believe his cheeks wore the same colour.

Sora walked towards his younger brother; he had also seen the bouquet event. The brunette chuckled, "Well Mom and Dad are going to be happy." He took a sip of his drink, "They're going to be attending both of son's weddings right after one another."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys guess who's wedding will be chapter #4? :P <strong>

**I just wanted to say sorry for the late update, school had been hectic the last couple of weeks.**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Kisses<strong>

Chapter #4

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>Naminé stared outside the large window in her dressing room. It was another bright and warm summer day in Twilight Town. She couldn't believe today was the day. This was it. Today was her wedding day. She looked down at the piece of jewellery on her left hand, the light catching the small diamond on her ring finger. She took the ring off her finger and lifted it up to the light coming through the window.<p>

_Love is forever _

She read the small message engraved on the inside of the metal ring and smiled before slipping it back onto her finger. Sighing, she pushed her bangs out of her face and gathered all of her hair to rest on her right shoulder.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. She turned around and called out that it was alright to come in and watched as her best friends walked into the room followed by her parents. "Olette, Kairi!" She said with a smile. She walked towards the two with open arms and hugged them before turning to her parents. "Mom, Dad." She beamed. She pulled her mother into a warm embrace before moving onto her father. He was quiet, and held Naminé tightly in his arms. When she pulled away she smiled at him before planting a small kiss on her father's cheek, causing Cloud to blink away some tears desperately wanting to fall.

"Daddy," She said softly, noticing her father's expression.

"I'm just happy for you, sweetheart." Cloud told his daughter.

Naminé watched as her mother smiled next to them and then passed a hand through the side of her father's hair before turning to look at Naminé, "We're both very happy for you darling." Her words were soft and gentle, "Now let's dress you up."

Kairi clapped from behind the family, "Yay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands even more. The ring on her left hand caught the light coming through the window and sparkled. "I just love dressing up." She extended her hand to Naminé, "Come on!"

Naminé pulled the robe around her body a bit tighter. "Alright." She nodded and then took her friend's hand in hers.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Roxas paced around his room, his arms behind his back. He was already wearing his suit and dress shoes, which shined in the light of the room. He couldn't believe this was it. It felt like just yesterday he was building up the courage to pull out the velvet box at the art gallery with Naminé, and here he was, getting married in a matter of hours.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up. Before he even said the person on the other side could come in his brother and parents let themselves into the room.

"Roxas!" His older brother Sora exclaimed, "This is it man!"

Roxas smiled, pulling his arms in front of his chest and started to fiddle with the buttons of his blazer. "Yeah." He breathed out.

"Honey." His mother left her place from next to his father and walked towards him, "you don't look so well." Resting one hand on Roxas' cheek Yuna lifted her head to look at her son's face. Ever since he turned sixteen she had to look up to him.

His father smiled from the back of the room, "You're nervous, aren't you son?"

Roxas shakily nodded, causing a gentle laugh to escape his mother's lips. "Don't be nervous sweetheart." She said in a soothing tone. "Naminé is the one for you, there's no doubt about it." She brushed her hand through the spiky hair atop her son's head.

"Yeah Roxas, there's no need to worry." Sora called from behind their mother, "You and Nams have been dating for how long? He lifted his hands and started to count the years on his fingers, "Six years." He paused, "Hold up, you've been together for so long and haven't tied the knot yet?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora and then turned back to his mother, "It's not Naminé I'm nervous about, I love her."

Yuna smiled from his words, "Then what is it?"

Roxas passed a hand through his hair, "I'm nervous today won't go as planned." He admitted, "What if something goes wrong?"

He walked away from his family and sat down on the couch in the room, resting his elbows against his knees and putting his head in his hands. Yuna looked over at Tidus and he nodded. He started to walk towards their son and sat down on the couch next to him. "You can't control the day Roxas." Tidus told him, "You have to enjoy it, everything will turn out fine."

Roxas looked at his father through his fingers, "How can you be so sure?"

Tidus smiled, "These things just have a way of happening. Besides, even if small things go wrong it makes the day more memorable. You'll look back at it in a few years and laugh."

Roxas pushed out his bottom lip, "I don't want anything to go wrong though."

Tidus was silent for a moment and then leaned back against the couch, "Do you know that on our wedding day, I accidentally elbowed your mother in the nose?"

Roxas quickly lifted his head, "Seriously?"

Sora, who was leaning against the wall, wore wide eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Yuna laughed, "You kids never really asked us to tell you about our wedding day."

"You told us stories about it though," Sora said, "This one seems like it's worth sharing."

Tidus smiled, "Well you'll find out now." He cleared his throat before continuing, "We had just finished sharing the cake so everyone was clapping. I lifted my hand in the air to respond to the applause, but when I brought my hand back down, it didn't register how close your mother was to me, and so my elbow hit her nose."

Roxas turned to his mom, "Were you alright?"

Yuna nodded, "It was a scare though. Everyone gathered around me, your father was so worried that he may see red on my face."

"That part of the day didn't go as planned," Tidus said, "But it was something I'll never forget."

Roxas nodded at his father's words. "I guess it'll be okay if something out of the blue like that happens, once I don't end up hurting anyone." He finished in a teasing tone addressed to his father.

Tidus chuckled, "Alright son." He patted Roxas on the back, "Come on, let's get going."

Roxas got up from his position on the couch and started to straighten the lapels of his suit when his sleeves caught his mother's eye. She walked towards him with an eyebrow raised, "Roxas, show me your hands."

He did as his mother requested and placed his hands in hers, causing his mother to laugh at what she saw. "Roxas, how do you dress yourself everyday?" She looked at the awkwardly buttoned cuffs of his sleeves and took them in her fingers, fixing her son's clothing one last time before he got married.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Ta-da!" Olette exclaimed.

Naminé opened her eyes from her eat in front of the mirror and smiled. She could see the small amount of mascara they gave her along with the mild pink lipstick she wore. She had made sure to tell them she didn't want a lot of product, she preferred the natural look. As for her hair, her friends had left t out to flow along her shoulders, but they added a small braid to the front that went back to rest behind her ear. It made her look simple and elegant at the same time. "Thanks." She said happily. The bride-to-be then got up from her seat and walked to the changing area of the room with her mother. She still needed to put on her dress and accessories, she had a good few hours until the weddings.

With her mother's help Naminé was able to put her dress on without ruining her hair and makeup. She looked in the full body mirror examining the dress one last time before she took it down the aisle. It was long and elegant, with a low round neckline and thick straps. The straps were made of a transparent lace, shimmering jewels were studded across the top of the torso and the gown-fitted atop- flowed beautifully around her legs. She twirled in front of the mirror and the fabric expanded into a small circle around her ankles.

"You look beautiful." Her mother said from the side of the room.

Naminé turned to look at her and smiled, then the two went back into the main area of the room to accessorize. The young blonde sat back down in front of the mirror and picked up the two silver bracelets from the table, sliding them along her right wrist. They belonged to Kairi who was kind enough to let Naminé use them as her 'Something Borrowed.' Next, she picked up two silver dangling earrings and carefully put them on, her 'Something Old' because they used to be her grandmothers. After that she put on a thin silver chained necklace with a blue teardrop pendant that hung at the bottom, her 'Something Blue.' Finally she bent down and started to strap up her white heels, her 'Something New.'

She got up and turned to her father, who had her veil in his hands. Before placing it on her head, he leaned towards his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. He then rested the accessory on her head and let the thin fabric fall over her face.

Her mother then walked towards them, holding a small bouquet of white roses, the green leaves behind the flowers providing the bouquet with colour. She handed it to her daughter and then stood next to her husband, taking his hand in hers as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You look stunning Naminé." Cloud said, his own eyes looking watery.

"Thank you Daddy." She said, opening her arms to him in an embrace.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Naminé was standing with her father outside the doorway to the main area of the church. She had just watched Olette, her last bridesmaid, walk down the aisle. Next up was the flower girl, and then all of the attention would be on her. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and started to take slow, steady breathes; trying to calm herself. She tightened her hand around her father's arm, causing Cloud to look at his daughter.

"Naminé, sweetheart, don't worry." He said in a supporting tone.

"What if I trip?" Naminé blurted out. She watched the flower-girl walk into the main area of the church. In a matter of moments she would be out there.

Her father smiled, "Naminé, I'll be walking with you won't I? I won' let you fall."

Naminé turned to look at her father, she heard the music change from inside, and she smiled. "Okay." She told him. "Let's go."

Walking in step with Cloud, Naminé walked into the church. She didn't look around the room once, as soon as she started down the aisle she saw Roxas standing at the front waiting for her and her eyes stayed on him. She wanted to run towards him instead of walk, but she continued down the aisle slowly, her feet fumbling ever so often under her dress. When she arrived at the front of the church, she turned towards her father and smiled. He took the veil in his hands and lifted it up smoothly, then kissed Naminé on the cheek before taking his seat next to his wife in the front row.

Roxas watched as Naminé took two more steps towards him and the priest, a smile on his face. His eyes never left her face, and when she stood in front of him, wearing a smile of her own, he felt his heart soar. To think, in a few moments he could call this wonderful woman in front of him his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Mr. Roxas Mizu and Ms. Naminé Strife." The priest began.

He continued to speak, Naminé and Roxas listening carefully to what he had to say as they looked at each other. "Mr. Roxas Mizu," The priest continued, "Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Roxas smiled.

"Ms. Naminé Strife, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour him and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you onto unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Naminé bounced up as she nodded, causing the young man in front of her to laugh, "I do."

The priest turned to Roxas, "Please take her hands and repeat after me," He then looked back down at his book, "I, Roxas Mizu, take you, Naminé Strife,"

Roxas looked at Naminé and took her hands in his. "I, Roxas Mizu, take you, Naminé Strife,"

The priest continued, "To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold,"

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold,"

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward." Roxas grinned.

The priest then turned to Naminé, "Please repeat after me now."

Before the priest could start, Roxas spoke. "You can say everything at once for her, she has a great memory."

Everyone started to laugh, and Naminé looked at Roxas with a giggle of her own.

"Alright then," The priest said happily, "I, Naminé Strife, take you, Roxas Mizu, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward."

Naminé took a deep breath, "I, Naminé Strife, take you, Roxas Mizu, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward."

The crowd wooted, impressed that she was able to say everything in one go. She turned to look at everyone, laughing from their behaviour.

In front of the couple, the priest let out a chuckle as well, "Do we have the rings?"

Naminé smiled and then looked for the small boy behind Roxas, "We sure do."

Roxas turned and watched as Terra and Aqua's third son walked towards them. He held out the pillow to his relatives, a small smile on his face.

"Roxas, please pick up the ring." The priest said, "Place that on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Roxas did as he was told and took the small slim ring from the pillow. Then, he slipped it onto Naminé's finger next to her engagement ring, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Naminé picked up the thick ring from the pillow, smiling at the small boy, before turning back to Roxas. She took his hand in hers and slipped the ring onto his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roxas pulled Naminé towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed his lips in hers. His wife pulled him closer to her by pulling on the collar of his dress shirt, closing the smallest of spaces between them.

Everyone in the church cheered, and in the front row Tidus hooted while Cloud patiently waited for his daughter to be released.

When Roxas and Naminé separated, he laced his hand with hers and together the newly weds walked down the aisle and out of the church. They walked into the limo waiting outside for them and sat together in the back seat and they were driven to the reception area.

Naminé, cuddled against Roxas' side, his arm around her, and drew small circles under his shoulder with her index finger. "I love you." She said looking up at him.

Her husband smiled, "And I, you." He told her before connecting their lips again.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

For their reception, Roxas and Naminé decided to rent out the penthouse of the second largest building in Twilight Town, the first being the Clock Tower. The floor was huge, and so half of the room was set free for the dance floor and games while the other had many tables to seat all their guests. The party was in full swing. The speeches had already been said, the food already served; now people were just enjoying the night.

Naminé and Roxas were currently walking around, thanking all their guests for coming. "Aunty Aerith!" The bride said happily. She walked towards a small table with two seats and hugged her aunt.

"Oh congratulations you two." Aerith said sweetly when she pulled away from Naminé.

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arm around Naminé's small shoulders. "Thanks."

"And thanks for coming you guys." Naminé said turning to look at her Uncle Zack. She gave him a hug as well and a small kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it, my dear." He said with a smile. His black hair was starting to grey like her fathers.

Naminé smiled at them and then snugged against Roxas. Just then Olette ran up to the pair, a grin on her face as well. "Guys! The games are going to start."

Roxas took Naminé's hand in his and they followed their friend to the dance floor. The first activity was for the bride. She was going to be blindfolded and would have to pick out her husband's face from the others just from touching them. When they got to the dance floor, Naminé stopped and turned around, allowing Roxas to go get ready. Olette brought her a small black blindfold and before putting it on she watched the crowd gather around.

Roxas stood in line next to his brother, father and friends. He watched as his wife put on the small blindfold and smiled when he saw her outstrech her arms to walk around. She turned around, and with Olette's help, walked towards the line of men in front of her. There were five men in the line in total, and Roxas stood in the fourth place.

Naminé stood in front of the first man, Hayner, and then lifted her arms and to touch his cheeks, then ears, then mouth. She walked away from him and moved on to the second person in line, Roxas' father. She did the same to him and then moved on to the third. When she got to Roxas she lifted her hands and examined his cheeks. She stopped and then brought her hands back to herself to tap her chin. He wanted to laugh, but held in his chuckle, knowing that if he made any noise he would give his identity away. She lifted her hands back to his face and touched his eyebrows, slightly nodding to herself. She then lowered her hands to his chin, tilting it downwards so she could connect his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took her blindfold off for her; the crowd cheered.

The next game was for the groom, it was the classic garter toss. They had placed a mall plastic chair for Naminé to sit on in the middle of the dance floor. Roxas walked towards her and knelt down, already making Naminé blush. Her expression made him laugh and he took her left hand, kissing her right below the wedding ring. Then, the chanting from the group started, telling him to start the game. Roxas looked at Naminé one more time and when she gave him a nod he started to lower his head. He entered the underneath of her dress and saw the small accessory sitting on Naminé's right mid thigh. He carried his head up and bit around the fabric with his teeth, starting to pull it down her leg.

Naminé felt his teeth on her skin and her face turned a deeper shade of red. She brought her hands up to cover her face and she heard the crowd howl. Then, Roxas' face came out of her dress with her garter in his mouth. He winked up at her as the crowd cheered, causing her cheeks to redden even more.

The floor was then cleared for the father/daughter, mother/son dances. The music started to play and Roxas took his mother by the hand to the dance floor. Yuna held her son in her arms and looked up at him, tears wanting to fall. Noticing the look on his mother's face, he gently kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed with him to the music until the song ended.

As for Naminé, she was smiling at her father for their dance. He held her close and she rested her head against her father. It was a peaceful quiet between the two, and when the song ended and Cloud smiled down at his daughter, Naminé saw the hint of moisture in his eyes.

"Alright!" Olette called from her place at the back of the dance floor. "Now, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together!" Everyone clapped and watched as Yuna and Cloud gave their children to each other.

Naminé and Roxas stood in the middle of the dance floor, his hands on her hips and hers around his neck. When the music started, they swayed together. At first, they just held each others gaze, smiles on their faces, but then Roxas placed gentle butterfly kisses across her cheek. Naminé closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, nuzzling into him and he rested the side of his head against hers. Her grip tightened, wanting to keep her husband as close to her as possible, and he pulled her as much to him as he could. Naminé breathed in his scent, finding comfort in it and completely relaxed in his arms. They continued to sway together, just like that, until the song was over.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Home sweet home." Roxas said as he and Naminé walked into their small townhouse. He locked the door behind them and threw the keys on the island in front of them. The kitchen was the first room you entered in their home.

"Home sweet home." Naminé repeated with a smile as she turned around to face him. Roxas walked towards her and took his wife in his arms, kissing her passionately. It was nice to finally be alone on their wedding day.

She pulled his collar, bringing him closer and they walked until her back was against the island. His hands trailed up the sides of her body until they were wrapped around the small of her back. Naminé's hands had lingered up around his neck and was playing with the bottom on his hair. She hummed against his lips, causing him to smile.

Roxas easily picked the young woman up bridal style, causing her to gasp, and he started towards the stairs. She repositioned her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek and nose as they walked. When they got to their room Roxas took her lips with his again before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's chapter 4. :) One more to go. <strong>

**This chapter is the main reason this is rated T. :P  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the support guys, I really appreciate it. :D **

**For my regular readers, I put a new poll up on my profile. Please check that out, it'll help me determine my updating schedule. :)  
><strong>

**Please leave me another review everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Kisses<strong>

Chapter #5

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

><p>"Flowers?"<p>

"Check."

"Programs?"

"Check."

The middle aged woman tapped her pen against her clipboard. She brushed some of her brown hair out of her face and gently placed the curl behind her hair as she read over the list. "That should be everything." She smiled, looking up at her three friends.

Naminé, Roxas and Hayner stood in front of her, all of them wearing identical grins. Olette took a step towards her husband, closing the space between them and pecked him lightly on the cheek. Then, she moved to the side so he could slide his arm around her slim waist. Though she had grown in age, she tried her best to keep in shape.

Naminé clapped her hands together, "Excellent!" She exclaimed.

Roxas brought the hand that wasn't wrapped around Naminé's waist up to check the time, "Wow!" He said in shock, "We finished a whole hour early!"

Hayner's smile widened, "Well, I did get through all of my tasks pretty quickly."

Olette laughed, "Yes you did honey." She reassured him, "I'm sure that had some part to do with us finishing before planned."

"Some?" He joked.

Before Olette could continue their playful banter, the four adults heard footsteps coming from down the church hallway. Soon enough, the groom of today's wedding stood in front of them. "Mom, Dad!" He called as soon as his eyes landed on blond couple. He wore a large grin; he didn't think his parents would arrive a whole three hours early. That's when he noticed Olette and Hayner were standing next to his parents, and he understood what they were doing at the church.

"Tell me you guys didn't come to help set up…" He said, looking between the two pairs of parents in front of him.

"Saji, dear," Naminé started, "We just wanted to help you out."

Her son took his face in his hand, "Mom, I really appreciate it, I do." He paused, "None of you strained yourselves of anything, right?" He had no problem with the four decorating the church, he loved their work. Olette had moved on to become a professional interior designer, so she always had a new idea up her sleeve, add that to his mother's artistic talent and the two were a dream team. Hayner and Roxas were mostly there to help the women move heavy objects around, but they two started to gain artistic opinions, and the four working together was a perfect match. What stopped Saji and his fiancée from hiring the four in the first place were their ages. All of the four adults were middle aged, and Saji was afraid they were hurt themselves from trying to push their limits while decorating the church for his wedding.

Roxas chuckled, "All of us are fine son." He beamed, "We're middle aged, we still have some muscle left in us." He joked.

Saji's concerned expression turned into a grin, "Yeah, you're right." He said with a nod, "Thanks you guys." He smiled at them all before giving them all hugs.

"Would you like to see how everything looks?" Hayner asked the young man in front of him.

Saji shook his head, "No, I want to wait until the wedding." He smiled, "I'm sure it looks great though."

"Sweetie, how did you even know we were here?" Olette asked him.

Saji laughed and passed a hand through his hair, causing the light blond strands to look even messier than they did before. "Natsuki called me on my phone from her dressing room and told me she heard my parents outside, so I came to see if they were really here."

Naminé brought her hands up to her mouth, "Oh my Goodness! She turned to her husband, "Roxas, we might've disturbed them!" She turned back to her son, "I'm so sorry Saji, we didn't mean to disturb anyone!"

Her son smiled, "Don't worry Mom, you didn't disturb anyone."

"Natsuki notices everything." Olette smiled.

"That daughter of ours is something else." Hayner chuckled. "We should probably go check on her now, come on Let." They bid their friends farewell and walked down the hall together, hand in hand, as they searched for their daughter's dressing room.

Naminé walked towards her son, "You're hair's all out of place." She told him. She brought her hands up and started to straighten out his blond locks.

Saji laughed again, "I'll fix it later Mom, I'm not even dressed yet."

Naminé looked him in the eyes, and felt her own eyes start to water, "That's right, my baby is getting married today."

Saji recognized that expression in an instant. He wrapped his arms around his mother and held her close. Her head reached a little under his shoulders, ever since he turned sixteen and had that major growth spurt she had to look up at him. They were shocked that Saji had grown to be even taller than his father.

"I'm so happy for you." Naminé said softly.

Saji kissed the top of her head, "Thanks Mom."

Roxas walked towards them and patted his son on the shoulder, "Come on, let's go get you ready."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Naminé and Roxas sat together on the couch in Saji's dressing room. He was currently changing into his tux in the back area of the room. Naminé leaned her head against Roxas' shoulder. Their hands intertwined between them. Roxas snaked his arm around Naminé's shoulders, and she cuddled into him even more. He traced small circles on her shoulder; the touch melted through her shawl to her skin, and caused the small butterflies to flutter in her stomach gently. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Ouch!" They heard Saji exclaim. Naminé's flew open.

"You alright, son?" Roxas called out.

"Yeah, just hurt myself with my belt." He called back casually.

"How.." Roxas stopped himself. Only his son could manage to hurt himself with a belt.

"Could you believe he's twenty six already?" Naminé looked up at her husband.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, "No." He breathed, "Could you believe that we've been married for twenty seven years?"

Naminé smiled, "No, I can't. I enjoyed every moment of it though." She tilted her head towards his and their lips connected.

"Woah guys," They heard the door close, "We want to keep things on a G rated level here."

Naminé opened her eyes, "Hello Sora." She greeted her brother in law. Then she looked at the young man next to the brunette, "Hello Kenji."

"Hey Auntie Naminé and Uncle Roxas!" He smiled. Just like his father he was wearing a suit, but his bright face and head full of spiky red hair couldn't mask his youth. "Where's Saji?"

"He's in the back room changing." Roxas answered, "Where's Kairi?"

"She and Sakura went to go check on Natsuki." Sora told the two. He crossed the room and sat down next to his brother on the couch.

"Yeah, Sakura and Natsuki _always _want to talk." Kenji said with a roll of his blue eyes. He plopped down in the chair next to the couch.

Naminé smiled, "They're just very close friends, Kenji." Sakura had been born one year after Natsuki. Whenever Naminé, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Sora and Kairi decided to get together the girls would run off to play together, they grew up being best friends.

Sora bounced in his seat, turning to look at his brother and sister in law, "Could you believe Saji and Natsuki are getting married? They're the first of our kids to!" Of all the three couples' children, Saji and Natsuki were the first to announce that they were going to tie the knot.

"Sakura and her boyfriend are pretty serious though." Roxas teased his brother. "You never know, maybe another wedding may be coming up." The younger of the brothers knew how protective Sora was about Sakura, she was his only daughter after all.

"Holy.." Sora whispered, "I didn't even think of that." Wide eyed, he shrunk back into his seat.

From his seat Kenji started to laugh, "Good one, Uncle Roxas! You totally freaked him out!"

Roxas smiled at his nephew, "Thanks buddy, I try."

Saji walked out of the dressing area and walked towards the crowd gathered in his changing room, "Mom, I need some help, please." His eyebrows were furrowed and his blue orbs concentrated on his sleeve cuff.

Naminé got up from her seat and let her eyes follow his, when she realized what he was struggling with she laughed, "You are just like your father." She said taking her son's hand in her own.

"Hey Saji!" Kenji greeted his older cousin.

"Hey man!" Saji smiled back.

"So, are you feeling nervous at all Saji?" Roxas asked him.

The young man shook his head, "Not at all." He said proudly.

Sora chuckled, "That's where you're different from your father." He said, "I remember when we were sitting here on Roxas' wedding day he was freaking out."

Saji and Natsuki had wanted to get married in the same church as both their parent's had, "Really Dad?" Saji grinned from ear to ear, "You never told me!"

Roxas shrugged, "I didn't want to know in case you started to get nervous because of it."

Naminé smiled, "Your father just wanted the day to go perfectly." She explained to their son. She finished fixing the cuffs of his shirt and straightening the lapels of his blazer. "You look so handsome." She told him.

Saji smiled, "And you look beautiful." He kissed his mother on the cheek, before she joined Roxas back on the couch.

Naminé was wearing a blue dress with a matching shawl. The dress had thick straps and an oval shaped neck. The upper torso was fitted, and the lower part of the dress was a bit looser, ending right above her matching blue heels. Her hair was tied up in a small French bun, her long bangs falling free and shaping her small face. As for jewelry, she kept things simple with small silver hooped earrings, a thin silver necklace and two silver bracelets resting along her right arm.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked his son.

Saji nodded.

Roxas got up off the couch and hugged his son, "I'm proud of you son." He said warmly.

"Thanks Dad." Saji said softly.

"Alright!" Sora said, jumping to his feet. "Let's get this party started!"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Naminé and Roxas sat together on the first bench of the right side of the church, the groom's side. The front of the church was decorated with the flowers Naminé had put out, adding pinks, yellows and purples to the area. Next to Roxas, Sora and Kairi sat on the bench with Sakura and Kenji filling in the end. Across the aisle, Olette sat at the front bench, with her siblings and their families filing in the extra spaces.

The church quieted and the music started. Naminé could feel her eyes start to water again and reached for Roxas' hand. He took his hand in hers and comfortingly traced fingers along her hand with his thumb.

Naminé watched as Saji walked down the aisle to take his position at the front of the church. He smiled at them as he passed, his eyes shining with joy.

The best man, maid of honour and bridesmaids filed in next, taking their places at the front as well. Then, a small boy with blond curly hair tripped down the aisle holding the rings on a small pillow. Behind him, a little girl with a puffy pink dress threw petals along the aisle, readying the way for the bride. When the small girl reached halfway down the aisle, Naminé felt Roxas' breath by her neck. "You're still the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen."

His words caused a small blush to creep onto Naminé's cheeks. She leaned back into her husband, "And you, the most handsome ring bearer."

His lips grazed over her cheek, and when Naminé straightened up in her seat, the music changed. Both doors at the back of the church opened, and Natsuki started down the aisle with her father. Her chocolate brown hair was down, the waves resting gently along the top of her chest. Her hazel eyes were on Saji at the front of the church, a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful. Her wedding dress was strapless, the top fitted with a sweetheart neckline and solid white. The thin silver belt wrapped around her waist shined, and the bottom of her dress was made up of different layers of elegant frills. The veil ended a little below her waist, and atop her head was a small silver tiara. Her bouquet was made up of yellow sunflowers.

When they got to front Hayner lifted her veil, tears in his eyes, and kissed Natsuki's cheek. He then joined Saji and Natsuki's hands before taking his seat next to Olette.

Naminé and Roxas watched as their son and soon to be daughter in law shared their vows and shared their rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Saji wrapped his arms around Natsuki and connected their lips. The crowd cheered, and Naminé noticed the blush along Natsuki's cheeks. When Saji pulled away from his new wife, he placed small butterfly kisses across her cheek, causing the new Mrs. Mizu to giggle. Naminé smiled, and the tears in her eyes fell freely. Then, Saji and Natsuki walked down the aisle together, as husband and wife.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The reception was loud. Everyone was laughing and shouting over the music to speak. Speeches were said, and toasts were made. Now, everyone was enjoying the time between the meal and the games to relax and chat. Roxas, Naminé, Sora, Kairi, Hayner and Olette all sat together, laughing and sharing stories. Just then, Saji and Natsuki approached their table.

"Congratulations!" Naminé told them with a warm smile. She hugged her new daughter in law.

"Thank you." Natsuki smiled. "And thank you so much for decorating the church! It was beautiful!"

"You're welcome sweetheart." Naminé said.

"You look beautiful." Roxas told her.

"Thanks so much!" Natsuki said hugging her new father in law. She then proceeded to talk to the others at the table. The newlyweds shared a few laughs with the table before having to pull away. A few minutes after they left, the DJ announced that it was time for the father/ daughter dance and the mother/son dance.

Everyone watched as Hayner and Natsuki danced together. There were many tears, but there were smiles as well. When the song finished, Natsuki hugged her father and he kissed her head.

It was Saji and Naminé's turn on the dance floor now.

Saji extended his hand to his mother, and she took it with a smile. They walked to the center of the floor and Naminé rested her other hand on Saji's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the music started. Together, they swayed to the music and Naminé felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. She put her head agains her son's chest and felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks. He leaned his head against hers, and they stayed like that until the song ended. Even after the music stopped, Naminé's arms were still wrapped around her son.

"I love you sweetheart." She said, looking up at him.

Saji smiled, the hint of tears in his own blue eyes, "I love you too Mommy." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and then they walked back off the dance floor.

After a few more minutes of preparation, they announced it was time for the wedding games to begin. They started with the garter toss, which left Hayner a bit tense, and then moved onto a game of small trivia questions for the bride and groom. The two sat together, back to back, on the dance floor. In front of each partner sat one of Natsuki's shoes and one of Saji's shoes. The announcer would ask them questions like 'Who's Messier?' and they would have to lift the shoe of who they thought the description ft best.

"Who cooks better?" The announcer asked.

Both Saji and Natsuki raised Saji's shoes. The crowd gathered around the dance floor burst into smiles and laughs.

"Alright, here's another one." The announcer started, "Who keeps everything in order?"

This time, the newlyweds both raised Natsuki's shoes.

"Number three," The announcer said, "Who has the cuter smile?"

This time Saji raised Natsuki's shoe, and Natsuki raised Saji's. The crowd 'Awwed', and so the bride and groom turned to see what each other had said. Smiles on both of their faces from each other's answers, they leaned towards one another and brought their lips together, bringing that game to an end.

The next game they were going to do was the bouquet toss. When it was announced, Roxas and the others at the table saw the purple of Sakura's dress get up from her seat and walk towards the dance floor, much to Sora's horror.

"Sweetheart!" He called after her, "Where are you going?"

Kairi smiled from next to her husband, "Don't worry Sora, she's just going to have some fun." She kissed her husband's cheek and watched for her daughter in the crowd gathered on the dance floor.

Natsuki stood to the left, her back to the ladies. "Ready?" She called over her shoulder.

A chorus of yes was her answer.

Sora watched as Natsuki threw the bouquet over her shoulders and held his breath as it fell into the crowd of women. All of their hands reached for the flowers, but he saw a small pair wrap around the stems of the flowers. He saw his daughter emerge from the front of the crowd, a smile on her face and the bouquet in her hands. "Mom! Dad!" She called to them, "I caught the bouquet!" She jumped up and down in excitement, her red hair bouncing atop her shoulders.

"Oh my Lord." Sora said, resting his head in his hands. Kairi laughed, giving her daughter a thumbs up with one hand, and rubbing Sora's back with the other.

Around the table, Hayner, Olette, Roxas and Naminé joined in on the laughter. It was times like these the friends liked to cherish. Naminé leaned over to rest of head on Roxas' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, and she held his hand there. Still laughing at poor Sora, Naminé looked up at her husband and couldn't help but blush. He looked down at her and smiled, leaning in to kiss her. He cupped her cheek with one hand, and she pulled on his collar to pull him closer.

"I love you." He told her when they broke apart.

She smiled, "And I, you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a <em>wonderful <em>summer vacation! :) If you are not on summer vacation, I hope you had a wonderful time since the last update! :)**

**As for the story, thank you all so much who read this five shot. :) You all are truly amazing, and I appreciate all your support. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. :D**

**Please leave me with one last review everyone!**


End file.
